Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for at least partially equipping a Coriolis mass flowmeter with electric connections, wherein the Coriolis mass flowmeter at least has at least one measuring tube, at least one actuator receptacle attached to the measuring tube and at least one sensor receptacle attached to the measuring tube as structural parts. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a Coriolis mass flowmeter with structural parts, at least comprising at least one measuring tube, at least one actuator receptacle attached to the measuring tube and at least one sensor receptacle attached to the measuring tube, as well as having electric connections connected to the measuring tube.
Description of Related Art
Coriolis mass flowmeters of the type described above and, in this respect, also methods for producing such Coriolis mass flowmeters or equipping such Coriolis mass flowmeters with electric connections have been well known from the prior art for several decades. In addition to the undoubtedly most basic structural part, the measuring tube, Coriolis mass flowmeters often have other structural parts, for example connecting flanges at the input and output ends of the measuring tube, a housing for protecting the measuring tube and evaluating electronics in conjunction with the measuring tube and often reinforcing ribs between the measuring tube flanges in order to provide the necessary mechanical stability for the Coriolis mass flowmeter, also when installing in the process.
The measuring tube is excited to oscillation during operation of the measuring device, wherein the excitation is often carried out in the fundamental oscillation mode in the eigenfrequency by means of an actuator located it the actuator receptacle. The input and output side oscillations of the measuring tube in the second oscillation mode are detected as measuring variables, wherein the phase difference between the input and output side oscillation represents a measure for the mass flow. The detected oscillations have only a very small amplitude. In homogeneous media, accuracies of about 0.04% from the measured value can be achieved with high quality Coriolis mass flowmeters, which demonstrates that it is necessary to work with meticulous precision in production, calibration and operation of Coriolis mass flowmeters and that it is necessary to strive to minimize possible interfering effects, non-reproducible boundary conditions and production tolerances in all respects.